The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate, which enables a semiconductor device to have high speed operating characteristics and high performance characteristics such as lower electrical power consumption, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a method of manufacturing the semiconductor substrate thereof in a process, as well as to a semiconductor substrate manufactured by the method of manufacturing the same and a semiconductor device manufactured using the semiconductor substrate.
For the purpose of more fully describing a technology level related to the present invention at the present moment, all of the patents, patent applications, patent gazettes, scientific literature, and the like cited or specified in the present application are referred, and all description thereof is incorporated herein.